


The Nigerian Job

by LesbianLover121



Series: Leverage Remix [1]
Category: Leverage, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, Humor, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Parody, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianLover121/pseuds/LesbianLover121
Summary: RECENTLY UPDATED NEW CHAPTERDavid Nolan worked for one of the most respected Insurance companies in America, where he investigated claims. When that same insurance company refused to pay for treatment of his terminally-ill son, he quit the business and has been freelancing ever since, and trying unsuccessfully to deal with the unspeakable loss of both his son and his wife. Enter Victor Dubenich, Victor tells of the designs for a state-of-the-art luxury airliner, that has been stolen by a rival company, and how David is the only man who has the contacts to recover them. David hesitantly agrees and recruits some of the best criminals in the business (the lone wolf mercenary, a sexy and sassy hacker, the clinically insane cat burglar, and the world's worst stage actress) all to settle the score for Victor, and by extension, David too. The problem is that every last one of them - including David- is used to working as a solo act. But with their unique skills, and in spite of inherent personality conflicts, they discover they work pretty well together. And they might even be having fun.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time Characters or Leverage Scripts. Just my own adaptation
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Leverage Remix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736506
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon A Time Characters or Leverage Scripts. Just my own adaptation  
> For Clarification: Italics are flashabacks

“I checked, the airport shuttle will be here in 15 minutes,” said the bartender sliding a whiskey neat to the already intoxicated man sitting across from him. The man is an ex-insurance Investigator, currently drunk David Nolan. David takes a deep sip of his drink when he hears a man approach his left. David looks and sees a short overweight man with curly brown hair and a slightly receding hairline. 

“I am sorry Mr. Nolan. I know who you are. I read all about you. I know for example when you found that stolen Monet painting in Florence you probably saved your insurance company 20-25 million dollars. Then there was the identity theft thing and you saved them I do not even know how many millions of dollars. But I just uh know when you needed them… what happened to your family is the kind of thing-”

David slams his drink down on the bar and says “You know this is the part where I punch you in the neck 9 or 10 times. We are coming up on that pretty quick here.” 

“I just want to offer you a job.”

“Well,” David takes another deep sip of his whiskey. “What have you got?” 

“Do you know anything about airplane design”

“Yeah, I could give it a shot if you give me a pencil and one of those little rulers” sasses David

“Well someone stole my designs"

“Ahh and you want me to find them”

“No, I know where they are I want you to steal them back” 

"Where are they?" 

"Inside of Pearson Aerospace servers."

“You're sure Pearson stole your designs”

“My head engineer goes missing with all my files and Pearson announced the same project a week later. Come on”

“I do not know Mr. Dubenich, to steal them back seems like an unnecessary risk there are other ways to go about-”

“At the end of this month, I have a shareholder meeting Mr. Nolan. I have already spent 100 million dollars on this project If I walk in there with nothing to show it will be the end of me.”

David takes another lingering sip of his drink. 

“Look at the people I have already hired. Do you recognize any other names?” Victor Dubenich spreads out the profiles on the people he hired.

“Yeah, I have chased all of them at one time or anoth-,” David stops at the folder with the name Swan on it “Emma Swan you got Swan?”

“Is there anybody better?”

“No, but Swan is insane” 

“Which is why I need you”

“No, I am not a thief”

“Thieves I got what I need is one honest man to watch them.” 

“Are you in?”

“It is not gonna work,” says David with his hand on his chin. “These people you hired, they all have the same rep. They work alone. They always work alone. There are no exceptions.”

“They will, they will. For 300,000 dollars each. And for you, to run it double that. Off the books completely off the books. Look at me I am desperate here. And that is just the salary there is a bonus. Pearson is insured by I.Y.S your old bosses.”

David looks over at Victor Dubenich

“It is a 50 mil dollar insurance intellectual property rights policy. Mr. Nolan, how badly do you want to screw the insurance company that let your son die.”


	2. The Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or Leverage storylines.  
> Italicized words are flashbacks!

**[One week Later]**

One man, David Nolan, and three women, a skinny yet built blonde, a ripped Asian woman, and a curvy brunette dressed in all black were carrying duffle bags of varying sizes. The three women walk towards Pierson Aviation, the tall office building in front of them. David turns and walks into the empty office building across the street. David sets up a projector and projects the blueprints of the server room in Pierson Aviation and a virtual 3D model of the floors. Next to the projector, David places a computer.

David fixes the microphone piece by his mouth and says, “Okay. Check Coms.” 

The curvy brunette picks up another microphone/headset from her duffle bag from the roof across the street while saying, “No, no, no, no, no, hell no. This equipment is total VH1. I feel like I am watching the best of the 80s. I got something nicer.” 

“Alright, no surprises now,” said David. 

“I have been doing this since high school. I am the Queen discipline.” 

"Queen of Discipline, huh?" questions Emma while setting up her rooftop rigging. "You can punish me anytime" 

_[Regina Mills, Computer Hacker, Age: 26] [ New York, Five Years Ago]_

_A hotel manager quickly leads a police officer to the president's suit._

_“So you never actually saw any of them, then,” says the security guard._

_“But the-the credit card numbers checked out,” responds the hotel manager._

_“Break it down” orders the security guard._

_Two more security guards break open the door to reveal and 21-year-old Regina lounging on the chaise surrounded by shopping bags and new shoes._

_The security guard asks the hotel manager who is standing there in shock “Does that look like Ariana Grande to you?”_

_"This is not the room you are looking for,” says Regina._

Regina hands the blonde, Emma, and the Asian woman Mulan an earpiece. “It is a bone conduction earpiece mic. It works off the vibrations in your jaw.”

“You can hear everything” whispers Regina 

“You are not as useless as you look,” says Mulan looking at the earpiece. 

“I don’t even know what you are here for” sasses Regina.

_[Mulan Ping, Retrieval Specialist, Age: 28] [ Serbia, 3 Years Ago Belgrade]_

_Mulan walks up to a group of tough-looking men who were drinking in a bar while holding a coffee mug._

_Mulan takes a sip out of her coffee mug and says “I am here to collect the merchandise.”_

_A man with a scar across his eye holds his hand up and 14 men stand and point their guns at Mulan. Mulan calmly takes a sip. The bar goes dark and gunfire is heard. Shots continue for two more minutes. The lights come back on to reveal all 14 men lay knocked out and Mulan unharmed. The man with the scar looks at Mulan with fear while she takes another sip from her coffee mug. The man places a mint condition Micheal Jordan rookie year basketball card on the table. Mulan picks it up and walks away._

Mulan stands next to Regina and pulls a black beanie over her hair. Suddenly Emma drops down upside down hanging from the roof rigging. 

“Can I have one?” 

“You can have the whole box” replies Regina smirking at Emma. Emma quickly grabs one, winks at Regina, and returns to her sitting position her feet dangling beside their heads. 

“What are you going to do when she finds out you live with your mom?” asks Mulan

“Age of the geek, baby. We run the world,” responds Regina chuckling. 

“You keep telling yourself that.”

**_[Emma Swan, Thief, Age: 26] [ 19 years ago, Kansas City]_ **

_7-year-old Emma watches her foster dad hit her foster mom. Her foster mom cries out in pain._

_“You thought I wouldn’t find this?” asks Emma’s foster dad holding her favorite stuffed rabbit. “You do not get bunny till you do what I say so be a good girl or… I don't know a better thief.”_

_“Bill” cries out Emma’s foster mom following after her foster dad into their bedroom. Emma grabs her bunny off the ground, grabs her jacket, and leaves the house. 15 seconds down the driveway the house blows up behind her and Emma skips off smiling while hugging her bunny._

Emma leans out from the edge of the rooftop hooked up by a harness tucking her blonde princess curls into her beanie, testing the roof rigging. “Last time I used this Rig? Paris, 2003” 

Next to her Mulan blows on her earpiece “Is this thing safe?”

Over coms, David is heard asking “Is she talking about the Caravaggio? You stole that?” 

“Yeah, it is completely safe. Except you know, if you experience nausea, weakness in your right side, stroke, strokiness…” Regina says while checking her equipment. 

“You are precisely why I work alone,” says Mulan sliding the earpiece in her ear. 

“Guys, listen up, we are gonna go on my count, not a second sooner. Swan no freelancing.”

“David, relax we know what we are doing,” says Mulan

Ignoring Mulan David starts counting “And five, four-”

“Awe he doesn't want to be our pal” interrupts Regina 

Looking at them through binoculars David ignores Regina and says, “We are on the count. Five, four, three-”

Emma takes off full speed across the roof 

“She’s gone,” says Mulan. 

“Son of a bitch” curses David

The wench is heard unwinding as it gives Emma the slack she needs to jump off the side of the building. Regina and Mulan rush to the edge to watch Emma fall. Emma slowly descends down stopping at her entry point. 

“That is 20 pounds of crazy in a 5- pound bag,” says Mulan

"Maybe, but the bag is so attractive," says Regina with a smirk.

Emma is suspended upside down outside of the window of an executive office. David had eyes on her through his binoculars. 

“The vibration detectors are on.”

“No cutting Swan, use the binary.” 

Regina and Mulan hurry back toward the center off the roof to the rooftop access hatch and drop their duffle bags down the stairs. Regina starts the trek down the stairs with Mulan closely following. Emma pulls the binary out of her utility belt and starts to squeeze it out of the tube. Emma squeezes the neon blue toothpaste-like gel into a circle on the window. The binary sizzles and smokes once contact is made with the glass. While the Binary is burning a hole into the window Emma expands a suction cup with a handle and suctions it to the glass. Emma pulls out the cutout glass and drops it 15 floors down. Without triggering the vibration sensor Emma makes her way into the office hands first. Emma places the release button onto the desk in front of her and presses the button. As the harness is released and flies back up to the roof Emma swings her momentum forward sliding the rest of her torso and legs through the hole in the window. Handstand flipping across the desk Emma lands on her feet on the floor in front of the desk. She sticks her hand out behind her long enough to stop a pen from rolling off the desk with her. Exiting the office checking the corners and dodging the cameras Emma makes her way into a control room marked Danger: High Voltage. Once in the room, Emma removes her gloves and beanie. Mulan and Regina reach the bottom of the stairs and drop down on top of an elevator. Back in the control room, Emma has cut and stripped two wires and is touching them together creating a short circuit. On the control panel, she activates elevator 4. 

“You know Swan anytime you want to-” says Mulan but is interrupted by the elevator descending. 

“Girls are on their way down” 

“What are you getting with security? You see security?” asks David

Emma changes the camera view on the control panel and replies, “They do not see a thing”

In the security room, the guards have no indication that elevator 4 is active. The elevator stops and Mulan and Regina drop into the elevator. 

“Doors open,” says Emma triggering the elevator doors to open on the same floor as the sever room and stay open.

“Alright guys, it's showtime here we go.”

Mulan and Regina round the corner and Mulan hands Regina her card spoofer. Regina walks up to the server room and places the blank card with a magnetic strip into the card reader on the door and signals the machine to get the code. 

“Okay, you got any chatter on their frequencies?” asks David. 

“No, why?” replies Emma

“There are eight guards listed on the duty roster and there’s only four at the guard post.” 

“I can’t even tell how many guys are in the room. Let alone who's who. How can you tell who’s who?”

“Haircuts Swan, count the haircuts,” replies David. 

“I would have missed that” whispers Emma in surprise.

“What?” asks David

“Nothing”

“Problem?” asks Mulan 

“Uhh.. maybe. Run the cameras,” orders David. 

“10 digit password, capullo” swears Regina in Spanish to the passcode on the door.

"Was that English? Did you just swear in another language? That is so hot." 

"Swan focus. Check the cameras." 

Emma quickly flips through camera views until she locates the four missing guards.

“Got them. They are doing their walk-through an hour early. Why the fuck?”

David looks at the camera feed showing the guards and notices one of the screens playing a live basketball game. “Because it is the playoffs. Yeah, Game five of the playoffs. They are doing their walkthrough an hour early so they can watch the game. Where are they now?”

“They are at the stairwell,” replies Emma. 

The guards walk around the corner and notice the open elevator door. 

“Hey.” says one guard

“We have got a security breach,” says another. 

“Get them on the radio upstairs. Go! Go!” says a third security guard while they all pull out their guns and rush around the corner. 

“Okay guys, here is what we gotta do we have got to do. We've got to squelch them,” says David.

Emma triggers feedback over the radio systems. The four guards downstairs wince at the sound and one of the guards in the guard station turns down the radio system. 

“Mulan, what I want you to do is to clear the zone and use Mills as bait”

Mulan unzips her jacket and runs around the corner. 

“Bait? Hold up, hold up. Wait a minute” says Regina watching Mulan leave. 

“I know they ain’t talking about me. I ain’t nobody’s bait. Come, baby, come on work for me baby” says Regina to her card spoofer. Only three of the ten digits necessary were discovered. 

The four guards are fast walking down the hallways still attempting to get into contact with the guard station. 

“Mills, they are almost there” warns Emma over coms. 

Regina glances down the hallway nervously and looks back at the device in her hand. Four of the needed ten numbers were figured out. “Come on, baby. Come on. Just come on, man.” 

Regina’s breath picks up and she says “Forget it” Grabbing the black duffle bag on the ground Regina starts down the hallway toward where Mulan ran off to. The four security guards have found her and hold her at gunpoint. Unknown to them but seen by Regina, Mulan is behind the guards. Regina lifts her hands into the air and drops the black duffle bag to the ground. Before the bag hits the ground Mulan disarms and knocks out all four guards. Regina looks at Mulan impressed. 

Mulan releases the magazine out of the gun she is holding, empties the chamber, and throws the gun on the ground behind her. “That is what I do” 

Behind them, the card spoofer beeps, finally cracking the code and the door pops open. Regina and Mulan walk and stand at the doorway. Regina begins to chuckle. 

“Guys, Guys you gotta talk to me okay,” says David pacing. “Because I do not know what is going on.” 

Mulan finishes up tining the guards’ hands behind their back in the server room and Regina says, “Relax, I am stripping the drives right now.”

Regina chuckles and says “got all the designs, got all the backups. We are leaving this cupboard bare.”

“Okay good, now drop the spike.”

Regina uploads viruses into the system and watches as the system shuts down. 

“Did you give them a virus?” asks Mulan

“A virus? That is cute. I gave them more than just one.” Mulan and Regina grab their duffle bags and start heading to the elevator. 

“Problem,” says Emma over coms stopping Regina and Mulan where they stand. “Those guards you beat up, they reset all the alarms on the roof and every floor above us. We can not go up”

“Every woman for herself,” says Mulan starting to walk away from Regina. 

“Go ahead I am the one with the merchandise,” responds Regina. 

“Yeah, well I am the one with an exit.” sasses Emma. 

“And I am the one with the plan. Now I know your children do not play well with others, but I need you to hold it together for exactly seven more minutes. Now get to the elevator and head down. We are going to the burn scam.” declares David.

Mulan and Regina make quick eye contact then head towards the elevators. Once in the elevator, the women quickly open their duffle backs and begin pulling out business suits and changing. 

“Going to plan B,” says Regina while changing.

“Technically that would be plan ‘G’” corrects David. 

The elevator opens again with Mulan adjusting her skirt and Regina putting on heels. Emma quickly runs between them and pulls off her shirt revealing she had no bra on. Mulan and Regina take quick glances her way and then respectfully turn around and face the other way. The elevator door closes and continues their descent. 

"How many plans do we have? Is there like, a plan M” questions Regina. 

“Yes, Mills you die in plan M” answers David while packing up his setup. 

Mulan chuckles, “I like plan M”

The elevator dings signifying it is about to reach the ground level. One of the security guards at the lobby desk lifts his head in surprise and stops what he’s doing. 

“I thought we locked down those elevators,” he says to the guard next to him.

The guard gets up from his seat and walks around the outside of the desk to get a look at who is coming out of the elevator hand placed on his gun. In the elevator, Mulan puts a leg brace on Emma's right leg and Regina is attaching a fake burn to the left side of Emma’s face using makeup glue. The elevator digs again and Emma limps out with a crutch under her left arm, flanked by Mulan and Regina. They all are wearing a solid color dress shirt with blazers matching skirts and pumps on their feet. The guard quickly takes his hand off of his gun but can not help but stare at Emma’s “burn”. 

“Nice,” says Mulan in a fake Boston accent “Why don’t you stare a little more? Are you kidding me!”

“No Wendy, it is okay,” says Emma

“No, it is not,” says Regina, staring down the security officer. Mulan continues to yell while the security guard trails alongside them and apologizes until the women have made it out the door. As soon as the women are out of the guard’s eyesight they rush to the street where David is sitting in a silver Mazda. Emma slides in the front while Mulan and Regina climb into the back and David quickly floors it. 

In the middle of the intersection at a park, the group stands around shivering. 

“Come on, come on, it is only taking all night.” 

“I am sorry,” says Regin typing away frantically on her laptop. “Listen I-I got a couple of wi-fi networks but some crappy bandwidth. There you go the designs are sent.”

“All right, the money should be in your account later today,” says David

“Did anybody else notice how hard we kicked ass tonight?” asks Regina. 

“Yeah well one shows only, no encores,” says Mulan beginning to walk away.

“I already forgot your names,” says Emma headed in a different direction. 

“You know it was kinda cool being on the same side. You are not as much as an idiot as I thought you were,” says Regina to David. 

“No, we are not on the same side. I am not a thief.” 

“You are now,” interjects Emma. “Come on David, didn't you have a little bit of fun being the black king instead of the white knight just this once.” 

David walks off instead of answering and the group all part ways. 


	3. The Double-cross and Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or Leverage storylines.  
> Italicized words are flashbacks!

[Later that day]

David’s phone ringing wakes him from his drunken slumber. He sticks his hand out and blindly locates his ringing phone knocking over several mini liquor bottles in the process. David hits the accept button “Yeah?” 

“You screwed me! The designs, I never got them. ” yelled Victor Deinich 

“No I-No I watched them go out” sleepily mumbles David. 

“Well I do not know what you saw, but I received nothing.” 

David sits up in his bed, “Well I told you that you couldn't trust them” 

“It was not my job to trust them, it was your job to watch them! I am freezing the payments. I am freezing them right now”

“Look calm down, I will come over there right now. We will straighten this out.”

“No, do not come here. My company has an old warehouse. I will text you the address you meet me there!”

David walks into the dark, dusty, and deserted warehouse and hears faint voices. David walks closer to the voices. He walks down a hallway and in the doorway spies Mulan and Regina arguing with each other. 

“Fuck you, man. You did it. When we were coming down from the elevator.” says Regina. 

As David rounds the corner he sees Regina holding Mulan at gunpoint. 

“Okay, because that makes sense. You had the files every second,” said Mulan. 

“Do not be an idiot, I did my part.”

“Hey” yells David. 

“Did you do it? You are the only one who has played both sides” asks Mulan

“You are awfully calm for someone being held at gunpoint.” says David

“The safety is on,” says Mulan while smirking

“I am not going to fall for that,” says Regina

“No, she is right,” says David. When Regina goes to look David takes the gun out of her hand and turns the safety on. ”Are you armed?” 

“No, I do not like guns,” response Mulan

Everyone hears a gun being cocked and turns towards the sound. Emma has a gun in her hand and is walking towards the group. 

“There is no money in my account, that makes me cry in my special angry place.” 

“Okay, Swan,” says David nervously while taking the gun from her hand. “Now, did you come here to get paid.” 

“Hell yeah global economy. Funds are meant to be transferred” says Regina 

“This was supposed to be a walk away” agrees Mulan

“And the only reason you guys are here is that you did not get paid and you are pissed off,” says David before laughing psychotically. “So the only way,” gasps David through laughs and big breaths “to get us all in the same place at the same time is to tell us we are not… getting… paid.” 

Everyone makes eye contact then turns and takes off running. They run around a corner and up to three stairs with David in the league. Piper is hot on his heels and Regina is right behind until she trips and falls. Mulan quickly grabs her by her black leather jacket and pulls her back to her feet. David is operating a garage door mechanism while Piper slides under. 

“Come, on! Let’s go.” hurries David. Emma, Regina, Mulan, and David make it 50 yards away from the building before the building explodes. The explosion propels them forward and knocks them all out.

When David wakes up and recognizes that he is in a hospital and handcuffed to the bed he groans. 

“You do not like hospitals? Do you?” asks Mulan who was handcuffed in the chair next to him. 

“It is about time,” says Emma from the adjacent room. 

“What the-” wonders David. He looks up and sees the vent he is hearing Emma from. 

Emma is pacing her room twirling her handcuffs on her fingers. 

“Cops and firemen got there just as we were waking up”

“Where are we?” asks David. 

“We are at county hospital” answers Regina. “Local cops responded to the explosion.”

“Have we been processed?” David asks, looking at Mulan.

Mulan holds up her fingers to show that they are covered in dark ink. “They faxed our prints to state police”

“If the state-ies run us, we are screwed,” says Regina.

“How long do we have?” questions David

“About 30 to 35 minutes depending on the software.”

“They printed us 20 minutes ago.” says Mulan “So unless we get out of here in the next 10-15 minutes we are all going to jail.” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I can take these cops,” said Mulan. 

“Don't you dare. You kill anyone you screw up my getaway.”

“Oh do not worry Miss Swan you were going to do that yourself. Now get me out of these cuffs.” sasses Regina

Emma walks close to Regina’s bed and whispers “What if I like you in cuffs and at my mercy, Gina?” 

Regina maintains her unamused facial expression and tries not to let Emma know what effect she is having on her body. 

“Everyone listen to me, we are going to get out of this together. Swan, get me a phone.” 

“David, I do not trust these guys.” says Emma.

“Do you trust me?” asks David. 

“Of course, you are an honest man.” says Mulan. 

“Emma phone” requests David. 

“This is gonna suck,” says Emma to herself before she stickers her fingers down her throat and makes herself hurl. 

The doctor comes into the room and Emma lays down on the bed. The doctor orders someone to clean up the vomit while placing a thermometer in Emma’s mouth. The thermometer beeps and the doctor hums. “Nausea could mean a concussion. If you feel any more effects or blurred vision tell the policemen right away.”

Emma smiles and nods at the doctor while lifting his phone. The policeman steps forward and handcuffs Emma back to the railing on the bed. Emma shows the smartphone she lifted to Regina. Regina pulls out the smartphone she lifted from the nurse and raises one eyebrow. Emma shows Regina that she also lifted the keys to the handcuffs and winks. Emma throws Regina the keys, which she quickly catches, and stands on her bed to slide the phone through the vent to David. 

“David”, Emma whispers. 

David stretches and grabs the phone from the vent. 

“The trick is to give them what they want.” David throws the phone to Mulan. “They are expecting a call, give them a call. 

Outside in the hallway a nurse approaches the police officer and says, “There is an outside call from you. Line 2.” 

The police officer gets up and follows the nurse. In her room, Regina is taking a selfie. 

The cop reaches the phone and says “This is Deputy Burns.” 

Mulan can be heard from the other end faking a Chicagoan accent. “Yeah, this is Detective Lieutenant Carden with the Illinois state police. We got those prints that you send and they are sending up all kinds of red flags. And I have got somebody on from the FBI can you hold, son?” 

“Y-Yes sir” stumbles the Deputy. 

Meanwhile, on the phone she lifted Regina is creating fake FBI credentials for herself. When she is finished she faxes the document to the hospital. Mulan tosses the phone to David. 

“Deputy Burns is our man alright?” asks David

“I-I am not sure-I am sorry I do not follow.” says the Deputy confused. 

“Deputy listen to me the woman you have is ours she has been in deep cover for three years. You should be getting a fax with her credentials.” The nurse runs up to the Deputy with the fake fax that Regina sent over. 

“Most of what I have told you is confidential. I need to know that I can trust you, Can I?

“Yes, sir” confirms the Deputy. 

Regina is released and Emma, Mulan, and David are placed into her custody. Outside a cop car is waiting for them. Regina places David in the front seat and Emma and Mulan in the back. After closing the door on Mulan. Regina turns around and winks at the Deputy 

“Thanks for the help.” Regina getting into the driver seat and drives off chuckling while a nurse approaches the Deputy. 

“There is a call from you, the state police”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Like the story, leave a kudos. Bookmark the series more to come!


	4. Finding the Final Member of the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or Leverage storylines.  
> Italicized words are flashbacks!

**[ Later on across town in a luxury apartment]**

Emma, Regina, David, and Mulan walked into a large extravagant apartment with Regina leading the pack. “Four first-class tickets to anywhere but here coming up.”

Emma whistles while taking a look around. “Who’s place is this?” 

“It’s mine. I don’t do anything cheap. Obviously you don’t feel the same based on that cheap pleather jacket you’re wearing. Take that disgusting thing off, it’s painful to look at.” says Regina while smirking. 

“Trying to take my clothes off of me already? At least buy my dinner first,” responds Emma. 

“I’m gonna beat Dubenich so bad people who look like him are going to bleed,” says Mulan while spreading out on the couch in the living room. 

“You won’t get within 100 yards of him. He knows your face. He knows all our faces.” says 

Emma leaning against the wall.

“He tried to kill us,” says Mulan. 

“More importantly he didn’t pay us.”

“How is that more important Emma?!?”

“I take that personally. Killing me is tying up loose ends, I don’t play about my paper.” 

“There’s something wrong with you.” 

“Hey, hey. Heads up. Look.” calls Regina from her computer in the corner. “Dubenich’s story is 90% true, he is the head of Bering Aerospace and Pierson is his biggest competition. But look at what I found in my magic mirror.” Regina plays a new interview of Person admitting they’d been robbed and will be investigating. 

Regina pulls up a rip of the data logs she downloaded. “Take a look at yesterday's logs I ripped. The data I took shows timestamps from 2003, 2004-they’re way down in the code. There is no reason to fake those” 

“So we didn’t steal those plans back?” says Mulan

“No, we were just stealing them,” says Emma aggravated.

“Why would Dubenich lie to us?” asks Regina

“Because you’re thieves. If he’d come to you to straight-up commit a crime you’d know he was a bad guy like you. You’d be suspicious. This way, you saw just another citizen over his head. And that’s why you didn’t see the double-cross coming.”

“How come you didn’t see it coming?” asks Emma

“Because he’s an idiot,” says Regina while working on her computer. 

“Because I’m not a thief,” replies David. 

“You know what? Maybe that was the problem” says Mulan while standing up.

Regina up from her desk and passes out pieces of paper with plane tickets printed on them. “I have tickets to London, Rome, Paris, and Sao Paulo all matching the I.D’s that you gave me”

“You’re running,” says David.

“Yes, do you have a better idea?” questions Mulan

“No, no,” says David while approaching the picture of Victor Dubenich on Regina’s computer. “You’re running. Now, that was a high-risk play. You got your balls tied to the stock price like a cinder block, shareholder meeting coming. We can’t let this guy cool down.”

“You want to run game on this guy? You?” asks Mulan

“Yeah. I mean how do you think I got back all my stolen merchandise back? I mean this guy he’s the perfect mark he’s greedy, he thinks he’s smart.”

“He does think he got rid of us,” says Emma looking at Regina

“At much as I hate to say it, the blonde is right.” admits Regina

“My name is Emma, Regina would it kill you to say it?” 

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry you’ll be screaming it soon enough” says Emma stepping into Regina’s personal space.

“I might if you work for it” whispers Regina in her silky smooth voice.

“What’s in it for me?” asks Mulan, breaking up the eyesex Emma and Regina were having.

“Payback. And if it goes right, a lot of money.” replies David

“Oh yeah, what’s in it for me?” asks Emma

“A lot of money and if it goes right, payback... Mills?”

“I was just going to send 100 hookers to his office but, hell yeah, let’s fuck him up.”

“What’s in for you,” asks Mulan.

“He used my son,” said David. The room falls silent in understanding.

“Alright let’s go get Snow.” says David walking toward the door and 

Emma and Regina follow. Mulan stares at David and asks “What the hell is a Snow?”

**[Later that night, in a local theatre]**

Snow stands on the stage in a Lady Macbeth costume “Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts...” Snow drops to her knees and wails “unsex me here, and fill me from the crown to the toe top-full of direst…”Snow lays down prone on the ground. “Make my blood thick. Stop up the access and passage to remorse, that no” Snow pauses and stands “That no” 

A person offstage is heard whispering Snow’s next line to her. Emma, Regina, David, and Mulan look on in disapproval. 

“She is awful. She is possibly the worst actress on the planet,” says Regina. 

“Is she injured? In the head?” whispers Emma

“Seriously man this is the worst performance I have ever seen,” says Mulan.

“This is not her stage,” says David while walking off and out of the theater. 

Later Snow exits the side door to the theatre into the alleyway while zipping up her purse. Parked on the side of the street, the team was waiting for her to exit. 

Mulan is saying “No! I vote no.” from behind David.

“Emma’s right. Dubenich knows us. And we need a free face.” said David before loudly clapping and walking towards Snow. “I thought you were great.”

“My only fan,” says Snow with a soft smile.

“She would have more fans if she wasn’t terrible” whispers Regina to Emma from their spot leaning on the car. Emma chuckles in response. 

_[Paris, 7 years ago]_

_Snow was in a hotel room surrounded by paintings and picture frames. Snow had just stolen a bunch of famous artworks. Currently, Snow leaned over a painting carefully separating it from the frame it was being displayed in._

_Suddenly the door slammed open and David entered with a gun. “I told you I’d find you.”_

_Snow reached for the pistol she had on the mantel above her and shot David in the arm and turned to run. David clutched his shoulder and shot Snow in the arm. Snow gasps and turns around._

_“You asshole.”_

“I’m a citizen now. Honest,” says Snow.

“I’m not,” says David

“You’re playing my side?” asks Snow in shock. “I always thought you had it in you.”

“Are you in?” 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world” answers Snow. 

David turns and starts walking towards the car “Alright let’s go break the law one last time.” 

Emma holds the door open for Regina then slides in after her. David holds the passenger door open for Snow while Mulan climbs in the back and closes the door behind her. David walks around to the driver's side then drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Like the story, leave a kudos. Bookmark the series more to come!


	5. The Hook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or Leverage storylines.  
> Italicized words are flashbacks!

**[Later in the week at Bering Aerospace]**

Victor Dubenich walks past is assistant heading towards his office when his assistant stops him. 

“Sir, you’re 9 o’clock is here.” 

“My nine-” repeats Dubenich confused. Dubenich finally notices Snow wearing a grey business suit skirt combination with a silk green shirt that shows a teasing yet appropriate amount of cleavage. 

“Mr. Dubenich,” says Snow in a South African accent while standing. Snow walks over to Dubenich and hands him a card. “Ana Gunstock from the African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative.” 

Victor takes the card and looks at it. Back at the apartment Regina and David are listening over coms. Regina takes a seat in front of her computer screens and signs. “Here comes a mountain of suck”

“You government?,” asks Dubenich, walking into his office and waving Snow to follow. 

“No, no private business consortium. We are looking to encourage infrastructure development and economic renewal.”

“I have no idea what that means in English. What does that mean?”

Snow chuckles “ We create jobs and trade in Africa to keep the graft and the stealing manageable.”

“She’s not awful,” says Regina in disbelief.

“This is her stage. Snow Blanc is the finest actress you’ve ever seen...when she’s breaking the law.”

Over coms, Dubenich is heard saying “Keep the grafting and stealing manageable huh. Good luck I don’t think I can help. I don’t think any human being on earth can help you with that. I’m sorry” 

Snow chuckles “Come on. Let's go and talk somewhere a little less formal, shall we?” Snow turns and walks out of the office swaying her hips confidently.

“No no no... listen... uh, Miss um” stammers Dubenich as he follows behind Snow.

“Okay and now” cues David. Regina quickly hacks into Victor’s assistant's computer and crashes it remotely. 

“What? No, no, no, no” repeats Dubenich’s assistant while desperately clicking keys and moving her mouse. Frustrated she picks up her phone and calls IT. 

From in the ceiling in her all-black outfit, Emma picks up the phone “Hello IT.”

“Hi, this is Victor Dubenichs office. My computer just crashed.”

“Oh, well, I’m sorry to hear about that. Have you tried turning it off and then back on again.”

“That’s a computer thing. I told her to say that,” says Regina grinning

“We’ve got someone on your floor already.”

Thanking Emma the assistant hangs up the phone. Mulan approaches the entrance wearing thick black glasses, a grey plaid button-down, dress slacks, and a blue bowtie. “Somebody call IT?”

Outside the building in the courtyard Snow is talking to Dubenich. “I represent a group of investors who are looking to start an airline, for short-haul in Africa.”

“Out of Johannesburg?” 

“Okay, he’s testing you. You want Bloemfontein.” interrupts David over coms.

“Keep away from the hubs, revitalize the regional airports in South Africa, Bloemfontein for 

example but really it’s Nigeria we’re focused on.”

“Perfect,” says David. 

“Lagos airport runways are a mess,” says Dubenich

“I believe new airplanes will make people feel comfortable while we renew our runways.”

“Uh-huh, I don’t remember saying anything about new airplanes.”

Snow chuckles again. “Mr. Dubenich you and your head engineer are scheduled to speak at your shareholders' meeting later this week.”

“I think you know more about my business than I do.”

“I’ve done my homework. I find you fascinating,” says Snow, maintaining eye contact with Dubenich. 

Back in Dubenich’s office, Emma peaks her head down from the ceiling with a light attached to her head. Emma moves the ceiling tile and lowers her body down into the chair below her, feet first. 

“Must you wear such childish shoes, Miss Swan,” says Regina over coms.

“Says the woman who chooses to shove her toes into heels all day. My shoes are practical and comfortable. Maybe you’d be more comfortable if you pull the stick out of your ass” responds Emma chuckling.

Regina shifts in her chair. She loves how Emma rises to the challenge of her sass and sarcasm. But she doesn't like Emma thinking she has won, “I’m starting to think you have an unnatural obsession with my ass Em-ma.” 

Emma turns to goo upon hearing Regina say her name and is effectively silenced. 

Mulan, who is squatting next to Dubenich’s assistance, quickly turns the assistants' chair, placing her back to Emma. “Let me show you how to, uh, reconnect with the network.” 

“Shouldn’t I be playing the computer person?” asks Regina.

“No I want you to actually be the computer person,” responds David. 

Emma makes her way over to Dubenich’s computer and pulls out a hard drive. Emma plugs the hard drive into the computer then copies all the files from his computer. Outside the office 

Victor’s assistance is complimenting Mulan’s arm “You have such nice arms for a computer person.”

“Thank you,” says Mulan. “I like to flirt with blondes at the gym when everybody is trying to work and piss everybody off”

“Aww is poor Mulan jealous because she doesn’t have a girl worth fighting for,” says Regina picking up on Mulan’s no so subtle jab. 

Emma finishes copying everything off of Dubenichs computer and sticks a blinking red transmitter under his desk. Back outside Snow and Dubenich have made their way over to a water feature. Snow looks at the water repeatedly rising and falling. 

“Uh, is it s-sorry, is it “gunshot”?”

“Gunstock”

“Gunstock, sorry-”

“Ana” interrupts Snow

“Ana,” says Dubenich with a smile. “How’s this? If we announce a new product then you can announce as many as your heart desires”

“You know what to do,” says David. “Hit him.”

“We’d also like to build the planes more jobs that way.”

“Do you have the money to build the facilities?”

“Ah, we can easily raise the money to build the facilities if we know for certain we’re going to get the contracts”

“Ana, I’m really sorry but I can help you.”

“Damn, it was a nice try, David.”

“Wait for it,” says David with a grin. 

"I understand.” says Snow “I’ll take it to Pierson.”

“Pierson, okay fine you can take it to Pierson. Sure go ahead. I don’t think they can help you 

but-”

“But they have a reputation for long term investments you don’t. It’s probably a better fit. Yeah, we’ll go to Pierson. They’re innovators.”

“I know that you’re manipulating me, Ana”

“I should hope so,” says Snow with a grin. She steps forward into Victor's personal space and places a hand on his arm. “hundred of millions of dollars and a lot of good press all at your door"

"Okay I give up I'll take the meeting” Dubenich sticks out his hand

Snow turns and walks away, stopping to turn and say, “I’ll have my office call you.”

“Yeah okay, look forward to doing business with you.” 

David laughs and takes a shot with Regina in celebration.

**[Later that Night]**

**“** David” calls Regina “Got all his financials off his hard drive and all his passwords.” 

“Great,” David walks back over to the pool table, turns down the offered beer, and takes his cue stick back from Mulan. 

“You look better’ comments Mulan 

“Yeah”

“And that bothers you huh”

“Well this isn’t supposed to feel-”

“Good? It isn’t hard to figure out Dubenich cheated, he stole from that other company and your good guy brain sees him as the bad guy. Your conscience is clear.”

“You wanna take your shot”

Mulan takes a sip from her beer and nods. “Listen I’m sorry about your kid.”

“You don’t know anything about that,”

“Everybody knows. A guy like you goes off the street and a lot of people notice. And it was a bad story too. How did they justify that? The insurance company not paying for your boy’s treatment?”

_David’s son Neal is lying on a hospital bed shirtless, sweating, and surrounded by medical personnel, A nurse places sensors on Neal's chest by his heart and on either side of his lungs. David stands watching helplessly outside the door._

_“B.Ps dropping,” says a nurse._

_David's heart drops to his stomach and his breathing picks up._

“They claimed it was experimental.” 

Mulan takes another sip of beer. “You should’ve kept one of those Monets’ you found. You fence that and-”

“Mulan you and I are not friends” interrupts David. 

“Right. Because you have so many of them. Incoming.” Mulan walks away and passes by Snow as she makes her way to Mulan's old spot next to David. 

“David? Could you help me with my earpiece?”

“Why? Don’t you ask Regina to do it?

“David come on.” Snow hands David the earpiece and slides her long dark locks behind her ear. 

David moves the few strands that escaped and slides the earpiece into Snow’s ear. 

“Thanks. So, uh, this time you really are inside my head.” Snow walks away. Regina walks across the room passing David. She scoffs, rolls her eyes, and mimics Snow in a high pitched voice ”This time you really are in my head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? Like the story, leave a kudos. Bookmark the series more to come!
> 
> That's all she wrote people! Next "episode" coming soon. Stay tuned and BOOKMARK the series.


	6. The Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated 6/24/20 Idk how this Chapter got left out. Sorry about that.

* * *

**[The Next Day]**

Victor Dubenich exits a town car in front of an office building. At the cafe across the street David spotts Dubenich heading toward the entrance. “Snow, he’s on site.” 

“What? No, I’m not ready” says Snow under her breath while sitting a group of Nigerian government officials in a conference room. 

“If you don’t meet him right now in the lobby he will look us up in the building directory. Guys were not in the building directory.” 

“And why aren’t we in the directory?” asks Mulan

“I don’t know, maybe because they’re fake offices.” responds Regina. Snow fast walks toward the elevators and press the button the groans “Slow ass elevator” 

“All right, I’ll distract him. Swan you’ve got 10 seconds to get Snow to the lobby.” says David getting up. Regina gets up and follows him. Emma calls out to Snow from the stairs. Snow walks towards the stairs and asks, “What’s going on?”

“Put this on” replies Emma throwing a harness at Snow.

“What’s it for?” asks Snow while slipping it on.

“Speed” says Emma with a grin dragging Snow into the stairwell. 

Mulan walks past them with a sign and a drill. Mulan takes off at a jog down the hallway. Outside David pulls out a baton and starts walking down the street smashing car windows. Enough car alarms start going off to get the attention of Dubenich. Emma hooks Snows harness to the rope she has secured on the railing. Mulan drills the sign for Snow’s pretend company into place by the door. Emma checks that both she and Snow are secure before pulling her close and jumping off of the railing and rappelling to the bottom. Snow screams on the way down. Downstairs Dubenich loates the directory and started to type in ‘African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative’. Dubenich types in as much as ‘africa’ on the kiosk before Snow stumbles out of the stairwell entrance door. 

Snow makes her way over to Dubenich getting his attention. “Our offices are on the tenth floor,” she says in her South African accent. 

“Oh, you have uh… a glow” says Dubenich commenting on the visible sweat on Snow's face. 

Snow chuckles nervously, “just excited.” Snow and Dubenich enter the elevator. “One thing. The gentlemen bringing you this opportunity to work with their government expect-um compensation. Not a bribe of course, but-”

“A finders fee?”

“Exactly.” 

“I thought your job was to eliminate graft and stealing”

“No, my job was to make it manageable.” says Snow with a grin. The elevator dings once the elevator stops on the tenth floor and Snow leads Dubenich into a conference room filled with Nigerian government officials. 

“Good afternoon. Mr. Dubenich,” greets one Nigerian. “We are honored by your presence.” 

“No, no, the honour is entirely mine. Getting in on the ground floor of something like this, it's a wonderful opportunity.” 

Outside across the street at the cafe Emma joins Regina and David at their table.

“Nice job with the rappelling ” compliments David

“Totally thought she was gonna break a leg. Not bad for her first time” says Emma grinning and propping her feet on the table

“What a shame” scoffs Regina 

“What is? That she didn’t break her leg?” asks Emma

“No, that she was forced to be close to you, Miss Swan.” sasses Regina

Emma leans over and whispers in Regina’s ear “One day you’re gonna beg me to come closer Regina.” 

“She’s wrapping it up,” says David.

Emma chuckles, leans back in her seat and says “that’s what he said.” 

In response Regina says “you’re a child.” 

Back in the boardroom a Nigerian says “I believe we will be able to do a lot of business together, sir.”

“About the-the other matter.” interjects Snow

“Of course.” The Nigerian takes an envelope out of his pocket and places it on the table. Snow gets up from her chair and grabs the envelope returning to her seat and sliding it to Dubenich. Dubenich opens the envelope looks inside and sees 1,000,000,000 written down

“Is that agreeable?” asks Snow.

“Oh I think we can work something out.”

“Excellent.” 

Snow wraps up the meeting and sends Dubenich off in another town car.

“We got him,” says David walking up behind Snow when Dubenich is out of sight. 

“We own him.” Corrects Snow.

“Alright gang, let’s go. We have a busy day tomorrow.”

“This is gonna work right?” ask Snow.

“I guarantee it.” 

Back at Dubenich’s office Dubenich is dragging his head engineer by his arm and holding up his finger to his mouth indicating they should be quiet. Dubenich quickly points out the flashing red transmitter under his desk and leads the engineer outside his office. 

“What is that?” asks the Engineer.

“It’s a transmitter. And they’ve been listening to everything I have been saying.”

“Who are they, sir?” 

Dubenich pulls a picture of Snow with David and the team out of his pocket and shows it to the engineer. “Also I checked there are no offices for African Commercial Transport and Trade Initiative anywhere in the city. They have been hustling me, and I know exactly what they’re doing. Tomorrow it stops, get the FBI on the phone.”

“Yes sir.” The engineer leaves to do as he was told. 


	7. The Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters or Leverage storylines.  
> Italicized words are flashbacks!

**[The Next Day]**

“You’re sure you know what they’re doing?” asks the head engineer. 

“Yeah. They’re pissed. I get that. They want to make me pay. I mean an opportunity like this the same week of my announcement. The transmitters, the fake offices. Nigerians! Nigerians for god's sake. It’s like those email scams with Nigerian bank-fraud letters. Who the hell do they think I am? Some dog they can just lead around? They are going to find out exactly how wrong they are.”

Back at Regina’s apartment, the team stuffs navy blue windbreakers into black duffle bags on the pool table. Regina and Mulan grab a bag as they all head out of the apartment. Mulan exits through the street entrance shouldering the duffle bag Emma quickly grabs the door for Regina and follows behind her. David grabs the door for Snow and gets a soft smile and look for the gesture. Meanwhile, the Nigerians were on their way to Dubenichs shareholder party at his office. Snow meets the Nigerian government officials on the street and leads them into the building. Upstairs on the balcony, the party is in full swing with classical music playing and people mingling over drinks.

“Well aren’t you the cat that ate the canary?” says Snow to Dubenich in her fake accent.

Dubenich chuckles. “Doesn’t it show?” 

“Horrible poker face” 

“Guilty.” Dubenich glances over at the Nigerians and says “Why don’t we get this over with?”

“Right now?”

“The sooner the better, take them upstairs and we can finish business.”

“And you have the whole payment?” asks Snow in shock.

“Oh yes of course. Go get them settled, I'll be right up.” Snow walks away to lead the Nigerians  upstairs. The Nigerians take a seat in the conference room and one speaks up “I hope we are in agreement on the terms of our deal.”

Dubenich which a smug look on his face says, ”I’ll tell you the term of our agreement” and presses the intercom button in the room,

FBI enters the room “FBI don’t move.” 

“All you alright sir,” asks the head FBI agent walking into the room.

“Thanks for asking. Everything’s perfec-” Two FBI men grab Dubenich by the arms. “What are you doing, let me do. The criminals are sitting right over there looking at them. I spoke to a Special Agent Higgins if you call him on the phone-”

“I’m Special Agent Higgins. Victor Dubenich you’re under arrest for soliciting a bribe from these Nigerian government officials.”

“Wait a minute, these aren’t even real Nigerians!”

“Of course we are” the Nigerians stand and pull out their identification. Dubenich stares in disbelief.

“Your woman knew that when she contacted us last week.”

“My… woman... Ana? Um, Special Agent Higgins Ana Gunstock works for them.”

“Ridiculous! She contacted us on your behalf and she told us she worked directly under you.”

_ “Welcome to Bering Aerospace,” says Snow while shaking hands with the Nigerian officials in the fake offices downtown. “Ana Gunstock, directly under Victor Dubenich.” “What? No, I’m not ready” says Snow under her breath while sitting a group of Nigerian government officials in a conference room.  _

“But-we met at your other office.”

“We do not have offices in the city.”

"Exactly!"

"We met you at your downtown offices" insists one of the Nigerian officials.

_Mulan drills into place a Bering Aerospace sign with Ana Gunstock’s name on it._

“The shareholders” mutters Dubenich frantically. Police sirens are heard by party-goers who are quick to investigate. FBI agents are seen running into the building. Agents quickly make their way upstairs and start asking people to leave. Victor runs out and says “Everythings fine, just a little permit problem.”

Agent Higgins steps out and asks “Anybody else here involved in the bribe?”

Uproar erupts among the shareholders. The Nigerians are quick to step in and say “we handed this man a check for 200,000 dollars.”

Dubenich denied the accusation immediately.

_ One of the Nigerian government officials placed a cashiers check for 200,000 inside an envelope and then inside his pocket. Later the official slides the envelope to Snow who switches and hides that envelope and hands Dubenich one that contains the number one million. _

“This would look a lot better for you if you didn’t deposit that check. Do you still have it?” asks Agent Higgins. 

“No-o” says Dubenich frantically “I never got a check.”

Another FBI agent walks up to Higgins “Sir, we’ve got agents seizing their files and documents.”

“Good job,” says Higgins.

“Higgins, you can’t do that! You can’t take my computer”

Higgins scoffs and says, “sir you have government defense contracts. There are very serious rules about contact with foreign government officials. This falls under the Patriot Act. I could take your tighty whities if I wanted to.” 

David, Emma, Regina, Mulan, and Snow walk out of Bering Aerospace in FBI windbreakers carrying boxes with files in them. 

_ [Earlier that day]  _

_ On an empty floor of an office building under construction Arron Pierson the head of Pierson aerospace meets David. “I came alone” _

_ “Yes, I know. Thank you, Mr. Pierson. Now I understand that your research was completely wiped out. I have that research here on this drive as well as proof that they were on Bering Aerospace computers. That should be good for a couple of lawsuits right?”  _

_ “I dropped all lawsuits on the original theft.” _

_ “That seems fair you get your property back.” _

_ “Agreed. No charges, nothing on you or your people.” _

_ David hands over the drive and walks away.  _

_ “Don’t you want money?” asks Pierson. _

_ “This particular project has an alternate revenue stream,” replies David.  _

Back in Dubenichs office. FBI agents are ripping through and confiscating everything. Dubenich sits on his couch drinking and watches as the news announces his stock dropping severely on the stock market when his phone rings. Deubenich picks it up “Yeah”

“Yeah you should’ve just paid us,” says David walking through a park

“I found the transmitter!”

“No, you found the transmitter with the blinking light. We wanted you to finger some of it out. We just gave you the rest.”

“I am Victor Dubenich. I am gonna beat this.” 

“Aren’t you forgetting about the bribe?”

“What bribe I never got any-”

“Bingo,” says an FBI agent who finds a bag full of cash.

“Yeah, that’s not all of it Regina took some to buy a truly impressive number of shoes.”

“What is it with women in shoes?” asked Emma walking below David with Regina, Mulan, and Snow in the same park.

“There is something wrong with you,” says Regina flabbergasted by the question.

“That’s what I said,” added Mulan. 

“See if a company’s stock price falls 10%-15% in one day and you see it coming, you sell short and make some money. If it's gonna fall 30% and you see it coming, you can make shattering amounts of money. We didn’t need you to take the deal, we just needed FBI agents to be seen by your investors taking stuff out of your building. You going to jail is a bonus. So I wouldn’t say anything about us to the feds next time we won’t be so nice” David hangs up the phone and continues to walk toward his team.

Regina hands everybody a white envelope. They all open it up to find inside a check with a lot of zeros. 

“Job well-Woah,” says David looking at his check-in disbelief.

“There was an overlap in the London stock market. The valuation carried over to NASDAQ and then- I’m just very good at what I do,” says Regina

“I have no doubt you aren’t,” says Emma with a wink. “This is the score. THE score.”

“Age of the geek baby”

“Somebody kiss this woman so I don’t have to,” says Mulan chuckling.

“So.. we’re out huh? This is retirement money. This is go legit and buy an island money.”

“Yeah uh pleasure working with you,” says David

“One show only, no encores,” says Mulan. 

“I already forgot your names,” says Emma.

Emma, Regina, Snow, David, and Mulan hold eye contact with each other than walk off in different directions. As David is walking Regina rolls up behind her “You know I-I never had that cool of a time on a job.” 

“It was a walk-away,” says David.

“I have focus issues and you kept me right on.” continues Regina. 

Emma pops up on David's right “I’ve only ever been good at one thing. Just one thing, but  you-you know other things and-and I can’t stop doing my one thing, can’t retire.”

“You wanna know what I think?” asks Mulan who steps in front of Regina. 

“Not really” responds David. 

“How long before you fall apart again?”

“Ohh really, I’m touched.”

“Yeah well, a guy like you can’t be out of the game. That’s why you were a wreck. You need the  chase.”

David's phone starts ringing and he picks it up “Hello?” David looks up to see Snow waiting for him on the bench in front of them. 

Snow hangs up the phone and walks toward David. “You pick the jobs”

“My job is helping people. I find bad guys.”

“Well go find some bad guys, bad guys have money. Black king...white knight.”

  
  


The rich and powerful take what they want. We steal it back for you. Sometimes the best bad guys make the best good guys. We provide leverage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Drop a kudos! Bookmark this series! Come back for more.


End file.
